Mrs Hermione Malfoy!
by Wings-of-Ivory
Summary: Hermione is not who she was told. Her parents were pureblooded Death Eaters who were killed. Lucius Malfoy saved her life as a baby but it was on one condition. She must marry Draco Malfoy on her 17th birthday. Not the seventh year she planned...
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first Dramione fanfic! I love this pairing so much! I know this concept is slightly overdone but it is my favourite and I am hoping to change it up a bit. Hope you enjoy! -Wings

*I do not own Harry Potter …._goes and cries*_

Chapter One:

(This chapter kind of explains and sets up the story, so it's very informational. The good stuff is definitely coming though!)

The sky overhead was dark. Rain fell in sheets, and the wind whipped around the cloaks of two men standing at the edge of a garden, beyond which, a magnificent manor stood burning.

"Please Lucius..." the thin and terrified looking gentleman begged.

"Barwick, you know service to the Dark Lord comes before all else…even the best of friendships" Lucius Malfoy responded coolly.

"Then save _her_. They've already killed Edwena, and we know my time is short. The Dark Lord will soon find and finish me as well. But she is innocent. Take her, hide her, keep her safe. I will give you anything. Please" Barwick frantically pleaded, grabbing Lucius' robes.

"You owe me. I could be killed for this act of disobedience…"

"Anything I have and more! Just save her"

"…Alright. I will take and hide your daughter from the Dark Lord if you agree to betroth her to my son. They are the same age and if they marry, I will inherit all your fortunes. You must put the inheritance under a different name so He won't realize she is still alive. Do this and I'll help you" Lucius said, for once giving a look of pity to his friend.

Barwick picked up the basket at his feet and thrust it into Lucius Malfoy's hands, not even looking at the crying infant inside. He then pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and wrote furiously

"There" he said, finally finishing his writing and placing the paper in the basket, "a marriage contract between your son and my daughter, as well as the removal of my wealth from the Tate account. It will be hidden in a muggle bank and will all go to her on her 17th birthday."

Then without a backwards glance, Barwick Tate walked towards the manor, now engulfed in flames. Moments later a flash of green light signified the end of his life. Lucius Malfoy quickly disaperated, not wanting the Dark Lord to know of his presence. He then thought of how to best hide the girl, until such a day when she would marry his 8 month old son, and make them all richer then even he, Lucius Malfoy, could ever dream

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

"Mione! There is a letter down here from Hogwarts for you!" Ginny Weasley bellowed from the kitchen.  
>Hermione Granger glanced in the mirror, sighing at her hopelessly bushy hair and plain face, before grabbing a sweater and running down the winding staircase of the Burrow.<p>

She was thrilled to be spending the summer before her seventh year with her best friends at the Burrow, but she had to admit, seeing Harry and Ginny in their "happy couple" phase was a little depressing. She watched how Harry looked at Ginny like she was so wonderful and felt a twinge of jealousy. _No one ever looks at me like that…_

She, like so many other people, thought she would end up with Ron, but after a long talk they had at the end of sixth year, they discovered their relationship was too precious to gamble on a relationship. She was glad with their decision, but still longed for someone who did want that kind of relationship with her. Would _anyone_ ever want to be with her?

She landed on the final step and surveyed the scene before her. Ron was chowing down on breakfast. Harry and Ginny were making googly eyes at each other across the table and Mrs. Weasley was sending cleaning spells at the various dishes Ron was dirtying. Hermione smiled at her friends and wished them all a good morning before taking the empty seat next to Ron and opening the letter that lay in front of her.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_ I am sorry to disturb your summer vacation but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. Please floo to my office today at noon, if it is convenient. _

_ Wishing you well,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

"Wonder what he wants with you," Ron said, reading the letter from his spot.

"No idea," Hermione replied, scarfing down some eggs before Ron could touch them. In all honesty, she was wildly curious as to what the Headmaster could want from her. Maybe she was making Head Girl and he wanted to congratulate her personally! She downed a glass of orange juice before running back up the stairs to grab her robes and braid her hair. If she was going to be given this position of honour, she wanted to look presentable!

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

A few hours later Hermione, in her wizarding best, grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the pot outside the Weasleys fireplace, and stepped inside.

"Bye Mione! Tell us everything he says when you get back k?" Harry said to one of his best friends.

"Sure thing guys! See you soon!" she replied before throwing the powder down, "Hogwarts School!"

The emerald flames engulfed her, and seconds later, Hermione found herself stumbling out of the grand fireplace in the Headmasters office.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled at her. "Take a seat if you please. Help yourself to a lemon drop. Our other guest shall arrive shortly"

"Other guest?" Hermione asked. Maybe the Head Boy would be attending as well?

A couple minutes passed by in awkward silence. Hermione found herself taking handful after handful of lemon drops, just for something to do. Finally, the gently flickering flames in the fireplace turned a roaring green and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Ferret" Hermione growled before she could even think.

"Mudblood" he responded in greeting.

"Both of you have been asked here on my request. I will not tolerate anything less than the respect you would give to me" Dumbledore scolded before gesturing Draco sit as well.

"Now, I have something very important to discuss with the two of you and I feel it would be best if neither of you interrupt until I have fully finished. First off, Miss Granger, I am sorry to inform you that you have been misled your entire life. I am going to be very blunt with you. The Grangers are not your parents, nor are you muggleborn. Your birth parents were Barwick and Edwena Tate. Both very bright students and purebloods who, sadly, were also well known Death Eaters…"

"WHAT?" Hermione interrupted even though she had been asked not to "You are joking me Professor! My mum and dad would have told me if I was adopted. This just isn't true"

"Please Miss Granger, wait until the end to speak. Now shortly after you were born, your parents tried to leave Voldemort's service. This resulted in their murders. However, before they were killed, your father managed to get you to his best friend. Lucius Malfoy."

"Ha! My father best friends with the filthy mudblood's parents? Impossible!" Draco scoffed.

"Mr. Malfoy, such words will NOT be tolerated. Now as I was saying. Lucius agreed to risk his life and save Miss Tate, now Miss Granger. He found a muggle family who had lost their baby girl just a few days before. He placed a Memory Charm on them to make them forget the death of their daughter, and left you, Hermione, in the crib. That is why you were raised with the Grangers. However, Lucius did not do this simply out of charity"

"Big surprise" Hermione interjected, rolling her eyes, although behind her sarcastic exterior she was freaking out.

Ignoring her, Dumbledore continued. "Here is why you were both required here today. On that day when Barwick left you with Mr. Malfoy, they arranged a contract. Legally binding with the strongest of magic that even I cannot reverse. I am sorry to inform you that on Hermione's 17th birthday, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Tate are required to marry." Dumbledore concluded in a happy voice, his blue eyes twinkling as if he had received a large bag of Galleons.

The reaction on the other side of the desk was quite different however. Hermione sat frozen and pale, as if petrified. And in the chair beside her, Draco Malfoy had slumped into a faint.

Authors Notes:

I know this is short but thanks for reading! Stick around because I promise it gets better! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I go to bed and wake up a couple hours later with reviews already? Quite happy! Also a shout out to the reviewer who's name I love "Twilight Gleek." I am hoping to update once a week, maybe even more since it is summer! Now back to the story…

Chapter Two:

Hermione stood up, still in a daze. She must have heard the Headmaster wrong. She was NOT going to marry that stupid ferret! And nothing was going to make her.

"What if I don't do it?" she hissed, now angry at the Headmaster for not trying to help her.

"_Enervate_" Dumbledore pointed his wand towards Draco, who was now sliding towards the floor, and then turned to address Hermione. "The contract you birth father wrote was sealed with very ancient and even dark magic. If you do not fulfil it Miss Granger, you will be magically forced into servitude for the Malfoy family. You will lose all sense of will. You will know what you are doing in your brain, but be unable to stop your body from doing anything a Malfoy asks."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me" Draco grumbled still rubbing his head from his sudden draw back into consciousness "I don't see anything that's going to make me do this"

"Well, Mister Malfoy, this contract affects you as well. But in a more dire way then Miss Granger here. You see, her father here wrote this contract so he was obviously going to make her punishment less severe than yours."

"So what is my punishment then?" Draco said warily.

"Death" said Dumbledore lightly, as if discussing the weather.

"Well that settles it then. Shall we do it now or would a larger wedding suit your fancy Granger?" Draco drawled, though the sarcasm to the second sentence was evident.

Hermione however, had had enough.

"I am going to find a way out of this, you git!" she shot back before storming over to the fireplace, nodding a farewell to Dumbledore and flooing back to the Burrow

Draco sat back in his chair, battling a wave of emotions. Anger at his father for even suggesting, let alone enforcing this. Anger at Dumbledore for seeming so calm. And anger at that stupid know-it-all witch for ending up a pureblood after all. _Well what the heck am I going to do now? Marrying Granger seems to be my only option, but I will have to convince her of that…_

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

Days later Hermione was still fuming, and her two best friends had no idea what to do. They had been enraged when she sobbed out the whole story to them and had been ready to go kill Malfoy on the spot. She had begged them to wait at least until she figured out what to do. She didn't what him killed only to be forced into slavery.

"Think of it this way Mione," Harry started over lunch a couple days later, "You don't marry the git. He dies, and that's one Malfoy outta the way. Lucius is in Azkaban, so he can't order you around. We just gotta knock off old Narcissa and you are free! You can't be a slave if you have no masters!"

Hermione smiled across the table at her messy haired friend. She had actually thought of that scenario herself but she figured the marriage contract would find some way to still make her life hell. Besides that, she wasn't sure if she could actually kill somebody, even if her freedom was at stake.

"Thanks Harry, but I will find a way out of this legally. I don't need any of my friends in Azkaban for my sake."

However as the weeks dragged by, and her trips to the bookstore to find a way out of this increased, Hermione found herself becoming more and more frustrated. No matter how many pages she sorted through, no matter how many books she re-read, she couldn't find a loophole in marriage contracts. Nothing she could do could eradicate, or even lessen the consequences she would face if the contract was not fulfilled. There was simply no choice. She had to marry Malfoy.

As she slowly came to this conclusion she became angrier and angrier, and eventually, even Mrs. Weasley was terrified to be near Hermione for too long. Finally, one day before the term was due to start, she sat down with her friends. She had finally accepted the future and had to tell them of her decision. The male part of the Golden Trio, followed by the beautiful Ginny Weasley, and eventually the twins who were home for a couple days walked into the room and sat down. All looked up at her hopefully, but warily, wishing she called this meeting to tell them she had found a way to her freedom.

"I have to marry Malfoy. There is nothing I can do," she said bluntly.

Five shocked faces looked up at her, as they all voiced their displeasure over this. They began to walk towards her to comfort her but Hermione knew she couldn't take it without falling apart.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to go to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow, for Hogwarts!" she said with false enthusiasm. But even Hogwarts couldn't cheer her up now. She turned and ran towards the stairs, bursting into her room and sobbing into her pillow. Tomorrow…she would see her husband to be.

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

A light rain drizzled over the crowds of people standing on the Platform 9 ¾. One such crowd, including several red-headed members, and an emerald eyed boy stood around a short brunette, as if guarding her from an unknown enemy. That enemy was in fact, a couple meters away staring at them, and smirking at their oblivion to his presence. He looked at Granger through the mass of protective teenage boys and studied her carefully. Her bushy hair had tamed somewhat over the years. While still incredibly wild, the frizziness had tamed into curls which, if smoothed down could look pretty. Her big brown eyes were very expressive and added some beauty to her otherwise plain face.

_Well, she's a damn sight prettier than Pansy at least_ Draco thought before turning his attention back to his own friends.

The throngs of students hopped onto the train and stuffed themselves into the available compartments with their friends. Hermione however, being a prefect, headed off the to prefects carriage. Ron was right behind her, waiting to protect her from any of Malfoy's scathing remarks.

She stepped into the plush compartment and sat nearest the door so only one seat remained open next to her, which Ron promptly took. Unfortunately, Malfoy was not be deterred when it came to his favourite sport…mocking the Golden Trio.

"Hey Granger, miss me?" he drawled as he took the seat directly across from her. "Really, I thought as your fiancé, I might get a little correspondence over the summer."

"You are NOT my finace, you bloody ferret" Hermione hissed venomously.

"I am pretty sure that old codger said I was. And don't you little lions love to do whatever the crazy crackpot says?"

"Dumbledore is loads more brilliant that you Malfoy. Shove off" Ron defended hotly.

"Tut tut tut Granger," Malfoy continued, nodding to Ron, "I am not quite sure how I feel about you having a boyfriend on the side"

"Just stop it! Leave Ron alone. Leave Dumbledore alone. And most importantly, leave ME alone!" Hermione half yelled.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone for now Granger. But you can't avoid me forever. In fact, I can't wait for the wedding night…"Malfoy smirked.

Hermione had had quite enough. She stood up to her full height (which was not that intimidating) and marched the two steps over to Malfoy, drew back her hand and smacked him across the face.

Malfoy, furious that the stupid mudblood had even _dared_ to hit him was about to retaliate when a strange blue light surrounded the steaming Gryffindor and furious Slytherin. He was confused as the light seemed to be shrinking in around their bodies, but one look at Grangers face informed him she knew exactly what was going on.

Hermione looked from the blue light, to her hand, to Malfoys cheek she had just slapped, before turning her own terrified eyes to meet Malfoys

"…shit"

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

That's all for now folks! Hope you liked it! Review please! I love your comments, feedback and suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

I am back! Sorry I was gone for so long but my computer screen cracked so I didn't have a laptop for the longest time! Horrible I know! But I am back now. Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews and keep them coming!

Disclaimer – Still don't own Harry

Chapter 3:

"GRANGER!" Malfoy yelled in a panic, all traces of the usual drawl out of his voice, "What did you do!"

"Umm, well, you see..." she stuttered still staring at the rapidly fading blue light that had, moments before, vividly surrounded the pair of them. It gave a violent flash of yellow then disappeared.

"You um, well, uhh...WHAT?" Draco demanded while taunting her._ Honestly, you figure a brainiac like her could at least form a sentence..._

"For your information Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of forming a sentence, and furthermore, I am able to make ones that don't make me sound like a total prat!"

Draco turned his confused grey eyes to look Hermione straight in the face. "How did you know... I mean, I only thought... I didn't say it out loud...oh SHIT!" he finished, finally realizing what was going on.

"I believe I already said that," Hermione snapped, "and now look who can't form a sentence."

"Hermione," Ron interrupted from his seat, startling the arguing pair who had forgotten his presence "umm, what exactly is going on?"

"Marrigio Ensembium" she stated matter of factly

"Oh well that clears everything up," Malfoy sarcastically quipped. "Now in English if you please Granger, what did you do?

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's impatient attitude. She slowly flipped her hair behind her shoulder and returned to her seat beside Ron. She saw Malfoy folding his arms and tapping his foot on the floor and relished in knowing how much she was bugging him.

"Marrigio Ensembium is an ancient magic that is a part of a standard Marriage Contract," she started, getting the excitement in her voice that always seemed to come when sharing what she loved most...knowledge. "When the couple bound in the contract share the first physical touch after the Contract has been made known, they will be subjected to a magic that suits the couples previous relationship." she finished, smiling that she remembered this after all the reading she had done on Contracts the past couple weeks.

Looking over at Ron and Draco though, all she saw was confused faces. She sighed and continued her explanation.

"Red light means the couple is already in love and nothing will happen. Green means they are friends, so they will be magnetically attracted to each other to get to know the other in a more physical and romantic way. Yellow means they are strangers, so when they dream, it will be memories from the other persons past."

"...and blue?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer but hoping in some way, he was wrong.

"Extreme hatred. So we will be able to read each others thoughts until we move towards friendship. But it shouldn't have been so vivid. I think there was some yellow in there. But I guess we will find out tonight"

_Marrying a Gryffindork, dealing with Potty and Weasel all year, and now this crap...this year is going to suck... _Malfoy thought bitterly

_I HEARD THAT!_

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

Hermione finished patrolling the corridors with Ron before seeking out Harry, Ginny, Luna and Nevielle in their compartment. She replayed the last hour in her mind. The slap. The spell. The connection. How she stalked out of the room, dragging Ron behind her. And how her bad mood had been thrust onto some poor unsuspecting first years who were simply trying to find the washroom.

_Really Granger, I was there the first time, can you stop replaying it over and over? And stop picking on first years, that is my job!_

Hermione suddenly heard the words floating through her head. She opened the compartment door and sat down with her friends, determined to ignore him and his thoughts.

_I'm hurt, dear wifey. Can't even respond to your dashing husband-to-be?_

Hermione pulled out a book and started to read, refusing to give in to Malfoy.

_Hogwarts: A History? A bit remedial don't you think?_

Hermione sighed in resignation, realizing that Malfoy would probably never give up on this train ride. Not that she could blame him. She would be bored out of her mind too, if Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all she had for company.

_Malfoy, please? For once have a shred of humanity, and just leave me be?_

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief when he finally shut up. She was exhausated from the past couple weeks of research, and depression. She finally just pushed all thoughts and worries and problems from her mind and drifted off to sleep.

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

Draco was plain bored. He was sitting in his compartment. Pansy was draping all over him, Crabbe and Goyle were eating, and Blaise was going off about all the girls he had had relations with over the summer.

He starting bugging Granger because, truth be told, as annoying as her friends were, at least they were not all self-centered idiots. He heard her drifting thought that she couldn't blame him, because his friends were so boring, and decided to stop annoying her. He couldn't let her know she was right.

However, instead of hearing her wonder why he had left her alone, he started to see a scene fold out before him. He was looking at the Malfoy Manor.

_What is going on?_ he thought. When Granger didn't reply he remembered her words about dreaming memories of another person.

_Shit! She must be sleeping!_ Draco thought worriedly, wondering what she was going to see.

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

_A tiny boy, no older than 7 was running down a long corridor. He was glancing behind him worriedly; his platinum blond hair falling into his stormy grey eyes. He took a sharp right into the closest room with a wide open door. He whirled around and slammed the door then leaned against it, both sighing in relief and panting from all the running. _

_"Hiding from someone?" a voice came from the shadowy corner of the room. Lucius Malfoy emerged from the darkness, his mouth set in a firm line and his eyes hard._

_"N-n-no father" a young Draco Malfoy stammered._

_"Well then. This room looks a tad messy, doesn't it, little dragon? Let's summon the house elf to clean it up, shall we?" Lucius drawled, snapping his fingers._

_Draco shifted nervously, looking around the room and waiting for the elf to appear._

_"Oh wait. I saw our house elf walking out the front door earlier, with a small shirt on. A little dragon sized shirt one might say."_

_"Father I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I mean I..I...I..." _

_Draco didn't get any further, as tears started to leak out of his eyes._

_"Malfoys do not cry. And no son of mine will let my servants go!" Lucius snapped, advancing on his trembling son, hand raised..._

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

"Noooooo!" Hermione screamed, rousing out of her sleep.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron snickered, "got an E on an exam in your nightmare?"

"Very funny Ronald" Hermione shot back sarcastically. However inside she was shaking from the information she had just seen in her dream. Even the dreaded Prince of Slytherin didn't deserve what she had witnessed. He was only a child!

Hermione felt uneasy about the whole situation. Tired as she was, she refused to go back to sleep, knowing that she would dream another memory of Draco's and knowing as well, that it would not be pleasant. She knew that these dreams would change everything about the way she looked at Malfoy.

Q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q q

_Shit!_ Draco thought as the vision faded in his mind. He could hear Grangers thoughts of sympathy. The last thing he wanted was the pity of a Gryffindor. He had little time to dwell on it though, as the train pulled up to stop in Hogsmeade station.

Throngs of students flocked out of the train and into the carriages. Draco was pulled out of their compartment into a carriage by Pansy. She then launched herself onto his lap. Draco sighed and pushed her off, thinking about what a total desperate slut she was. He then heard Hermione giggle in his head and knew how funny his thoughts about Pansy must be.

_How about the pug nose eh? _He telepathically asked.

_Matches her personality. _Hermione responded, causing Draco to burst into laughter. Pansy gave him a questioning look so he turned the laughing into a cough. By the time his "coughing fit" was over he remembered, that funny or not, Hermione was still a loser Gryffindor who worshiped the ground that Potter walked on. With that thought firmly in his mind, he turned his attention back to his acceptable Slytherin friends...

Authors Notes: Well there was no easy place to cut off this chapter! So I'm sorry if you don't like how it ended. The next chapter is arriving at Hogwarts and maybe some awkward living situations! Review please! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

IM BACK! I know it seems I abandoned this story but I had majors writing block and to be honest, I lost interest. But I came across it again, re-read your reviews and knew I had to finish it for you guys! Better late than never right? So here we go….

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, listening as they discussed in hushed tones the sneakiest way to "dispose" of Malfoy. The sorting had taken place and food filled the tables, and the bellies of the occupants. The latest plan of the boys, a "tragic" quidditch accident had just been suggested when Hermione was suddenly interrupted.

"_Granger, they don't sound like they are joking! Please call your bodyguards off"_ the words floated through her mind in that irksome drawl.

"_Awww, is the ferret scared of Potty and Weasel?_ She responded, making fun of his stupid nicknames for her friends. However she still turned to them and spoke aloud.

"Guys remember, if ferret dies, I will have to serve the Malfoys. I know this sucks but we can't kill him"…_yet_ she added in her thoughts to scare the blonde haired git.

Before he could reply however, Dumbledore took his place at the front of the Hall to deliver a few last minute announcements.

"Our meal is drawing to a close but our year of magical learning is just beginning! Before we end our evening with our favourite Hogwarts song, I would like to congratulate our new Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and remind them to meet Professor McGonagall after". Dumbledore then gave a short congratulatory clap to Hermione and Draco while the rest of the school, sans the first years and prefects looked shocked over the new appointment of Heads. After the song had been sung Hermione fought through the crowd to get to her favourite professor.

"Ah Ms. Granger, there you are" McGonagall exclaimed when Hermione finally reached her

"About time you showed up, dear" Draco sneered.

Hermione's face contorted in rage as she hissed "I am NOT your dear, got that?"

"Professor Dumbledore has informed the staff of your…situation" McGonagall interrupted, "However, that does not give you permission to antagonize the Head Girl, Mr. Malfoy. Now if you two will follow me I will show you to your Heads Quarters."

McGonagall walked ahead and Hermione followed eagerly, slowly coming to the realization that the route they were taking was extremely familiar.

"Professor…are we going to the-" Hermione started

"-library, yes" the older woman smiled, "It is a neutral location for the Head dormitory considering this year's Heads are from…disagreeable houses."

Draco snorted. Calling Slytherin and Gryffindor "disagreeable houses" was like saying Voldemort and Potter were in a "spat"…an extreme denial of the truth.

"Granger, it's your dream come true…the bookworm moves to its natural habitat!"

"Sod off Malfoy!"

QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq

Hermione was smiling and feeling the best she had since this entire Malfoy mess had started. She was in her room. Her new _Head Girl _room. So much had led up to this and she could honestly say it was well worth it! The red and gold colour theme reminded her of her old dormitory in a positive way. Her wardrobe was big enough to make Ginny drool with envy. And her favourite part, a nook in the corner with two large bookshelves flanking a desk. Her books had already been put on the shelves, filling one half of one bookshelf, but she knew frequent visits to the library…right outside her portrait entrance…would fill up the rest. Smiling to herself, she went out to check the common room.

And there he stood.

"Alright honey, let's lay down the rules right now" Draco said from the side of the common room that led to his bedroom, which she could see sported the Slytherin colours.

"First off, I am not your honey…that's disgusting. Second, rules are easy. You stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours." She retorted, hating that Malfoy was affecting her so much and causing her blood to boil. Why was he infuriating her so much? Why wasn't he just ignoring her as usual?

"But darling," he started, loving how angry his little pet names made her, "you can't ignore me forever…I am your loving, doting fiancée"

"Ha! What a joke. You don't know the meaning of the word love, ferret," she hissed, "How could you? Your father is a monster. You wouldn't know how to love someone if your life depended on it,"

With those words Draco's demeanor changed from sarcastic and laidback to cold. The sharp intake of breath he took informed Hermione she had gone too far. He took a few steps towards Hermione slowly, who in turn started to back up, already regretting what she had said.

"Don't you EVER assume you know anything about me, or my father." He whispered menacingly as he continued to advance towards her.

He raised his hand to run it through his hair and saw the terror that passed her features, and the flinch he had seen his own mother do time and again. It made him stop dead.

"Granger, I am not going to hit you" he said, shocked she would even think that. He was Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherin. He was cold, conniving and cunning. He tormenting those weaker than him and had a passion for anything dark. But he was NOT an abusive person. Not after what he had witnessed growing up. Not after what he had felt. Suddenly, making sure this annoying, insufferable girl knew that was important.

"Whatever Malfoy" she whispered, trying to put on a brave face. In all honestly she was terrified. After seeing Lucius hit Malfoy in her dream, she knew he must be used to that kind of treatment…but what if he thought it was normal…it was okay? She was going to have to marry this git shortly, like it or not. What if this was how he handled it?

"Granger" he repeated, " I am not going to hit you."

She turned away pleading him to leave her alone silently. Unfortunately for her, he had other plans. He walked right up to her and grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.

"Granger…I am not going to hit you."

She stared at him, for a second forgetting everything. Just searching his face, scanning his thoughts and finding herself believing every word he said.

"Besides," he continued in the same serious tone, "I wouldn't want to mess up my pretty little wife's face."

"Ahhh! You are insufferable!" she huffed, pulling her face away and stalking back into her room.

Draco smiled. She had believed him. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her thoughts. And now, he could go back to tormenting this know-it-all who would soon be his wife. The situation sucked…it was marry his enemy or die…but at least that enemy was somewhat pretty, could hold an argument and didn't need someone to depend on.

_Maybe, _he thought to himself, momentarily forgetting his connection with Hermione, and her ability to hear this thoughts, _maybe this won't be so bad_

Done this chapter! What did you think? I know it was a little bit more serious for a bit but big things will have to happen to get these two happily together…or not? Review and let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

_Maybe this won't be so bad_

Hermione heard these words and had to hold back laughter. Not so bad? Being forced to marry your enemy since first year of school is not so bad? Having no choice who to love or be with is not so bad? Having to hear each other thoughts and dream each other's memories was not so bad? Even suggesting that the situation at hand could be anything less than catastrophic was laughable.

Quietly giggling to herself, Hermione got ready for bed, not realizing that her soft laughter had turned to tears until she had climbed into her new bed. But once she noticed them, they came full forced and she buried her head into her pillow to sob. Even if they did like each other as people, she was getting forced to marry at 17 (a few short weeks away), she was biologically born to people who served the man who made her life hell, and she had no control over it.

_It IS so bad…._

Draco sat in the common room, stewing over the scene that had taken place a short while earlier when he heard Hermione's sobs. Immediately he fled to his room, as far from the cries as possible. Insulting, arguing, yelling…he could deal with. But not crying. He hated dealing with a crying woman. He lay on his bed, using his pillow to block out the noise, when the day's events caught up with him. He felt his eyelids droop until he was in a deep sleep…

QQQQqqqQQQQQQqqqqqqqQQQQQQQQq

Hermione finally wiped her eyes dry when she saw a picture in her mind. The scene started in a muggle school…where a bushy little brown haired girl sat at the back of the class

"Oh God no!" Hermione whispered, "he must be asleep. Not this memory!"

_*dream*_

"_So class, when I say your name, I want you to respond with a country that starts with the same letter as your last name okay?" a tall teacher explained from the front of the room_

"_Edward Thomas"_

"_Thailand!"_

"_Good, Penelope Claire?"_

"_Canada"_

"_Wonderful, Hermione Granger"_

"_um i-i-I think ummm" the little girl stuttered "h-h-holland?"_

_The class erupted into laughter._

"_God Hermione, you're so stupid!" one student yelled out_

"_Yeah, what an i-i-idiot!" another mocked_

_The class then broke into a chant that was obviously well-rehearsed and used_

"_She is dumb and she is whiney, _

_She is s-s-strange Hermione!"_

_The teacher tried to calm everyone down but a young Hermione had heard enough and ran out of the room crying._

Draco woke with a jolt from the dream, startled at what he had just seen. The concept of a dumb Hermione seemed so impossible, that he almost doubted that it was a true memory. No wonder Granger was such a bookworm, and determined to prove herself….

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror one last time before grabbing her bookbag off the bed. There was no use waiting any longer. She had to get to breakfast and the only was the through her common room

…which she shared with Malfoy

…who had witnessed her most embarrassing secret

She opened her door to find Malfoy exiting the bathroom. They awkwardly looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Each had only experienced one memory-dream and yet each now knew such personal things about the other.

"Morning" Draco started cordially.

"Good morning," Hermione nervously replied. "Listen about last nights dream…"

"Hold up Granger! I don't want to hear your dream fantasies of me!" Draco interrupted.

Hermione looked confused for a moment before catching on. She couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy was being nice to her! Refusing to bring up the memory to keep her from embarrassment!

"Well fine then, Draco," Hermione started seductively, "I'll tell you more about that dream after the wedding, shall I?" she purred, before flipping her hair and flouncing off the portrait entrance.

"Bloody hell! Hermione Granger just made a joke?"

"Just because you've never seen it, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humour" she shot back over her shoulder.

Draco smirked to himself before sauntering over to the couch, where he had left his bags. He was startled when he heard Hermione's voice again, thinking she had left already.

"Malfoy?" she spoke, from the entrance.

He looked up to see her standing there, nervously twisting her hands together, and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Umm…I just wanted to say….thanks"

With that she whirled around quickly and fled to the Great Hall.

Draco broke out into something that more resembled a smile than a smirk. If ignoring a dream-memory had her laying off the ferret insults, joking around and thanking him then it would be easy to get her to like him enough to agree to this stupid marriage.

_Looks like I might not be dying after all!_

That's it! I know it is short but it seemed a good spot to cut off. I debated for a whole day on whether or not to add the next part but I thought I would wait for now. I am trying to make chapters longer though in the future. I am planning on updating EVERY SUNDAY! Obviously there will be some weeks it may be earlier or later but I figure giving myself a goal will help me stay on track and finish this story

Thank you for reading, and please review! It helps me know what you want out of the story and if I am on the right track!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in Transfiguration class, thinking about all that had transpired in the past 24 hours. Getting a Heads room, having Draco convince her he was not abusive and both of them seeing such private things about the other in dreams. She was so lost in these thoughts in fact, that she was completely unaware of what was going on in front of the room.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger, the answer if you please?" Professor McGonagall was asking, shocked that Hermione had not raised her hand to volunteer it.

_Granger!_ Draco's voice cut through her thoughts, _Look at McGonagall and say "the first day of first year, you turned your desk into a pig"_

Hermione jolted to reality and realized she had not been paying attention. She was skeptical that Draco was giving her the correct answer…it seemed so random. However he HAD been nice that morning and McGonagall WAS looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer she did not have.

Hermione sat up straight in her chair, looked at the teacher at the front of the classroom and said,

"I am sorry Professor McGonagall. The first day of first year, you turned your desk into a pig."

Hermione watched McGonagall warily after saying these words, wondering if Draco had given her the right answer or was looking to embarrass her.

"Very good, Miss Granger! Now I asked this class, because we are finally at the point in your magical education to begin learning this complex spell…"

Hermione was so relieved that Draco had saved her academic reputation that she turned and beamed at him to show her appreciation.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered venomously, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, smiling at ferret face like that? You fancy him already?"

"No Ron! How could you even think that?"

"Then why are you smiling at him like a bloody fool?"

"I just…oh never mind Ronald! You know I would never like Malfoy. I just don't see a point in hating him anymore!"

"Sure, that's it. Smiling at him today, snogging him tomorrow. Didn't take him long to win you over. Or was it the money?" Ron shot back, red in the face with jealousy written all over him.

Hermione looked at her best friend, shock and hurt coursing through her. How could Ron think these things, and say them to her?

Harry saw the tension was reaching a breaking point and quickly intervened.

"Hermione, you know Ron is just trying to look out for you. He doesn't want to see you hurt by Malfoy, that's all."

"Oh that's all?" Hermione hissed back sarcastically, "He makes me seem like a gold-digging whore, because he is _looking out for me?!_"

"Geez Mione, calm down" Ron said, seeing how upset his friend was getting.

"Ronald, I will NOT just calm down. In fact, I will not speak to you until you pull your head out of your arse and apologize!"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. If you wouldn't mind, I am trying to teach a class here" the head of their house scolded, effectively ending the fight…for the moment.

q

"I can't believe he would say…..acting like I just care about money…..smiling to snogging…..he thinks I am a slut….that ignorant, pig headed…."

Draco walked into his common room to see his fiancé storming around the room getting snippets of sentences out before throwing up her hands and pacing some more.

"Hard day?" he asked cordially

"My friends are idiots," she responded, "and so are you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I helped you out in class! Why the hatred?" Draco asked, throwing his hands up in a "surrender" motion.

"Just because you get your act together and act like a human being for one day, does not erase six years of hatred. Six years of name calling, teasing, blood hating hatred! Do not think we are going to go from hating each other, to smiling, to snogging!" Hermione yelled, letting Ron's previous words work her up into a rage.

"Hermione, sit down!" Draco said calmly.

Hermione stopped in shock and slowly turned to face Draco.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Hermione?"

The brunette girl seemed so surprised over the use of her first name, that she walked to the couch and sat down, waiting to see what Draco had to say.

"Listen, this situation sucks. I know. But we are going to be married soon and might as well make the best of it. I don't want my _wife_ hating me. Can we call a truce? At least in here, if you don't want your friends to see?"

Hermione was stunned by Draco's out of character behaviour but nodded. She didn't want to get married but if she had to…Draco's suggestion seemed plausible.

"K," she agreed "Anyways, I'm going to take a nap. All this ranting is exhausting" she explained, a yawn reinforcing her need for sleep.

Draco smiled at her and watched as she went to her room. He sat on the couch waiting until he saw a scene folding out in his mind, signifying she was asleep. He didn't even bother to watch what old memory of his she was dreaming.

"Finally," he whispered to himself "my thoughts are safe."

He walked to his room and pulled a letter off his desk to re-read it.

**Draco, **

**Trust me when I say this union is for the best. Not only will this marriage bring us extreme wealth (more than double what we already have) but it will bring power as well. A Malfoy marrying a former "muggleborn" will be great for publicity. And of course there are the plans He has for her…**

**Act nice. Win her over. Make her trust you. You only have until your wedding day. **

**We are counting on you**

**Father**

Draco looked troubled as he took in this information for the first time since his thoughts were no longer his own. He had heard the plan before he began sharing thoughts with his fiancé but now had to work hard to keep this private. He hoped her sleeping state kept her from seeing this letter telepathically. He was doing a perfect job at winning her over.

_But once I do, _he thought to himself, _would I really let them have her? Am I really that evil?_

Draco sat at his desk all night, fighting with himself as to the extent he would follow the father and madman that made his entire life about fear and power.

Author Note:

OHHH, did you see that coming? Let me know if you liked this twist!


	7. Chapter 7

IM BACK! this is just a short chapter to get the plot going where i am planning but worry not, i am writing the next few chapters right now! read and reviews! thanks!

CHAPTER 7

Hermione ran across the Great Hall to her table and reached to the center of the table only to realize all the serving plates were now empty.

"Herimone, you missed breakfast again!" Harry explained as Hermione wrestled a disappointed look off her face.

"Darn it! I can't help it! I leave my room in plenty of time but then I have to walk through the library and I just get so distracted..."

"What book was it this time?" said Ron, who had apologized a few days earlier but still trying to guard his friend from her 'finace'

"An Advanced Guide to Spell Damange and Healing" Hermione replied as she followed her friends to her first class, stomach rumbling.

She was about to walk into Transfiguration when she saw a mop of blonde hair peeking around the corner at the end of the Hall followed by a finger summoning her. She quickly excused herself from Harry and Ron with the classic washroom excuse and walked towards the end of the hall.

"Yes?"she inquired as she rounded the corner and saw Draco standing there.

"Here" Draco said thrusting a napkin full of toast in her hands "I figured you missed breakfast...again"

"Oh...thanks" Hermione replied, a mixture of gratitude and confusion running through her. She eyed the toasted warily before her hunger won out and she grabbed it and started chewing. Her eyes closed in pleasure as her hunger started to subside.

"Aw, she looks cute when she is happy" Draco thought as she smiled around her toast.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she heard that thought slip through her the past few days her and Draco had started to master thethought reading aspect of their marriage contract. They were able to shield their regular thoughts from the other and project the thoughts they wanted to share. However on certain occasions, such as this one, thoughts managed to slip through their barrier.

"well um, thanks again" Hermione mumbled as she finished her toast and headed towards class.

She couldn't help but wonder at how their truce had changed their relationship from enemies to...whatever they were...in only a few days. He was starting to act like a friend which was something she thought would have been impossible for the "badboy" Draco Malfoy...

Draco hung back for a moment, a slow smile creeping across his face. He saw the mix of confusion and embarassment that crossed Hermiones face as he "accidently" let that thought slip.

This is going so well... he thought as he walked after his fiance towards class.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, they headmaster would like to see you in his office now. Your teachers for your next classes have been notified" Proffessor McGonagall announced at the end of class.

"Good luck Mione" Harry whispered as he gathered his books.

"Let us know what he had to say" Ron added as he got up to follow his friend.

"I will guys" Hermione replied as she walked over to join her fiance.

The pair of them walked in amicable silence to Dumbledore's office and spoke the password that McGonagall had revealed to them.

"Ah, my Head boy and girl, come on in" Dumbledore said as they opened the door to his office.

"Hello sir" Hermione said as she walked in and sat down.

Draco simply nodded to the wise man and took the seat next to Hermione.

"Well, as you two know, you are required to marry on Miss Granger's birthday," Dumbledore started, as Hermione paled.

"But sir, my birthday is in a few weeks!" the Head Girl wailed, not ready to get married!

"It is true that Miss Granger's birthday is September 19th but Miss Hermione Tate's birthday is not. Your true date of birth was November 3rd. I simply called you here today to inform you two that you will be given permission to leave the castle grounds with adult accompaniment on some up coming weekends to prepare for your wedding."

"Prepare? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Is it not common for a bride to wear a white dress? Also a wedding for the Malfoy family is always a big occasion so I am sure you have food, decor, rings and more to pick out!" Dumbledore said, with more enthusiasm than any man should have for a wedding. "Mrs. Malfoy has already offered to help out and will be here Saturday to pick you up, Miss Granger, for some shopping. Anyways, that is all I had to tell you. Back to class!" he finished smiling.

Hermione stood up in a daze. She had spent the last few days ignoring the fact that she was actually going to have to marry Draco, no matter how nice he was being.

Draco however hung back and looked at the headmaster.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"Sir you mentioned wedding rings and that got me thinking. Is there any way I can get an engagement ring for Hermione?"

A surprised look crossed Dumblefore's facebefore being replaced with a proud one. "I will arrange for Hogsmede's jeweler to come tothe castle during your free period after lunch."

Draco expressed his thanks, smiling internally at how easy it was to fool everyone that he had changed so quickly. He was about to walk out of the Headmaster's office when Dumbledore spoke aloud.

"You know Draco, you always have a choice"

Confused Draco turned around.

"With all due respect, I am being forced to marry against my wishes for money." he said, wondering fearfully if the Headmaster knew of his father's plans.

"Indeed you are Mister Malfoy. But know this, there is always a choice, even in the most bleak looking situation. And you always have a friend here at Hogwarts. Good day."


End file.
